The Hurtful Summer: The Sequel
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: For TrueJackVP408, who asked for this sequel a few months ago. Sorry for the delay but here it is, the sequel of my one-shot based on Vanessa Carlton's song 'White Houses'. R&R. Duncan-centric this time.


**So... TrueJackVP408 asked for a sequel for my other one-shot 'The Hurtful Summer' (formerly named as 'The Worst of A Summer ') and I said I might do one... And here it is! So, thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**This is Duncan's POV. **

**I don't own anything :D**

* * *

**Sequel**

I was sitting on the dock right next to the counselors' principal house, the only color painted thing here at Camp Weston. Three hours ago, I was sitting next to the best thing that had ever happened to me. When I first went here for the summer, I didn't think I would have felt like this at any time this summer. That a girl would change my life forever just the time of a summer. That I would tell her we could not be together just because… Because I didn't see why we couldn't be together. I freaked out, again, and let her go, when I wanted to hold her back and tell her it was a joke.

She got up beside me and walked away in tears, stopping for the last time to tell me I broke her heart. I didn't purposely want to, I swear. I just didn't know what to tell her. We barely knew each other, so how a long distance relationship could even work out?

I took away her virginity. She didn't tell me she was one, I just guessed it by experience. The way she looked at me that night, no other girl I've ever screwed ever saw me that way. Courtney believed in me, she believed in what everyone had given up a long ago. And used to be the black sheep, the heart breaker and bad guy, I fell into the stereotype and proved her she was wrong. Wrong to think I could be someone.

I wished I could believe it too. I wished I could be that guy she had seen in me. I wished I wasn't the one that broke her heart right after going all the way with her. She will still have injuries after that, not physically but more mentally. I know she will heal from what I've done to her, but I also know there are things we never get over.

We passed an incredible summer together. And those secrets she confessed to all of us, I will never forget them nor tell them to anyone. At least she can trust me on this point. Courtney will hate me for her whole life, and I cannot change that.

I don't even know her last name, if at least I could contact her.

And Jenny wouldn't help me either, not after all I've said about that girl. And I don't need her either, she was such a bitch.

I shoved my hand in my jeans pocket, noticing the small bump on the front of it. Grabbing a small object resting at the bottom of it, I snatch it out, figuring out what it is.

A skull, a small carved skull made of wood.

I made it for her, yesterday night after our special moment. It was around midnight and there was an after-party following the crappy other one. Between two drinks, I adventured myself into the forest and shaped that for her.

I always knew she didn't like dark stuff, but she kind of got used to that since she was always hanging out with me. I kind of tore a rebel out of her little goody-two-shoe attitude. We once stole food from that weird chef's fridge. Middle of the summer.

That just sickened me. I screwed everything, again. Just because I was scared to tell her how I really felt! And that may as well be the biggest mistake I've ever done. Courtney had gone an hour ago, and there are big chances I will never see her again. With all that happened, I bet she wouldn't come back here next summer, as I wouldn't either.

Kids ran around happily, ready to see their parents for the first time since two months, and tell them how amazing their summer was. Mine was shitty. I lost the first girl I ever really liked, I ever felt something. I held the skull tight in my hand, trying to remind myself her laugh, her smile and her smell…

That was ridiculous though. Invaded by the rage, I brought my hand up in the air and swung it to the front, dropping violently the wooden object heavily on the water. I threw it away. I threw the pain away. But the silly little wounds weren't gone. And never would.

I would never love anyone the way I loved Courtney. And I could hurt any other girl the way I did to her, but I wouldn't hurt as well back. I guess a summer near white houses truly changes people, because I go out this experience utterly transformed. I went with nothing, I was gone with nothing. But I've burned a heart, and broken myself.

I got up from my spot, walking toward the forest entrance. I walked in, trying my best to avoid the trees and branches on my way. Some hit my eyes and other body parts, and some mosquitoes stung me a few times. I trudged painfully until one special tree, a big and tall one located in the far middle of the forest.

I snatched out my knife pocket, and started carving something in the tree trunk. Thankfully, no one would be there to snitch, and no one was in sight either to mock me. I dug the blade into the trunk, starting to carve a few scriptures.

My work was done after five minutes. I blew the dirt off the tree, looking at it a last time before heading back to the exit, swearing to myself I would never come back here again. Where everything was built then destroyed. That place brought bittersweet memories to me, and reminded me too much of Courtney.

_Courtney. _I will always remember her. And I hope I will never forget her smile.

I leaded back to the camp, expecting my parents to be arrived to pick me up.

_And on the tree rested two names and a sign spelling Duncan+Courtney. Right under was a believing word meaning everything to both of them._

_Forever._

_We never forget those who marked our lives, however they disturbed or hurt us. And everyone is predicted to leave someday, even if it means not to meet again. Friends are here to stay, but love is there and has to go away. But a true first love is never forgotten, even in white houses, those houses' signification being 'purity' and 'innocence'. _

_The pact those six friends did, which was being there for each other till the end, was impossible to do. They split up, at the end of the summer, but swore secrets they learned from each other were there to stay secret. So, if friends tell each other secret and promise such things, are they what we call true friends? _

_Neither will forget that summer in white houses, though they wish they could._

* * *

_**A/N: Summer is never easy.**_


End file.
